Romeo & Juliet
by PhoenixDream
Summary: The principal wants concour participants to put on a play as a fundraiser and they're showing Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Sorry, i'm bad at summaries. Rated T just incase. Only complements or constructive critisizm for reviews please. Thanks!
1. Romeo, Romeo! Where Art Thou Romeo?

"Eh? We're doing a play?" asked Kahoko.

"Hai," answered Kanazawa-Sensei. "You see, the school's running on a low budget so the principal had us concour participants do a play."

"What are we showing?" asked Hihara.

"Romeo and Juliet." Replied Kanazawa-Sensei.

"Hey, we're musicians, not actors. You could have at least made it a musical." Complained Tsukimori.

"Look, it was the cheapest script I could find." Answered Kanazawa-Sensei.

"Wait," began Fuyuumi. "There aren't enough concour participants to fill every roll."

"That's why we're here." Answered Amou as she stood next to Mori. "Although no boys wanted to help. So the boys will have to get two parts."

"Now we should begin assigning roles." Announced Kanazawa-Sensei. "Your names will be drawn at random." He held up two cans with names on sticks in them. The first was labled 'Boys' and the second 'Girls'.

"Just a quick question." Cut in Hihara. "Will there be any kissing?"

"Only if you are Romeo or Juliet." Answered Kanazawa-Sensei. "Carrying on, first is Juliet." He preceded to shake the can labeled 'Girls' and drew a stick. "Hino Kahoko," he read.

"Eh!" Kaho said wide-eyed. "I have to kiss?"

"Look, it's just a play, okay? In my day –" Kanazawa-Sensei stopped. "Ahem, continueing on, Juliet's Nurse will be… Amou!"

"Yes! I get to be on Kaho-Chan's side!" shouted Amou.

"Next is Lady Capulet (mother of Juliet). She will be played by… Fuyuumi." Announced Kanazawa-Sensei.

"L-L-Let's do our best Kaho-Senpai." Said Fuyuumi.

"And that leaves Lady Montauge (Romeo's mother) to Mori." Said Kanazawa Sensei.

"Gomen, Kaho." Said Mori. "I have to be your enemy in the play."

"It's okay." Answered Kahoko. "It's only a play."

"On to the boys." Said Kanazawa sensei. "Lord Capulet (Father of Juliet) will be… Shimizu."

"How cute! Shimizu's married to Fuyuumi." Said Hihara, which made Fuyuumi blush a deep red.

"And the Role of Tybalt (Juliet's cousin) and Paris (Juliet's suitor) will be… Tsuchiura."

"It fits." Thought Kahoko. "Tsuchiura's always helping me."

"Lord Capulet (Romeo's Father) and Mercucio (Romeo's Friend) will go to… Hihara."

"Aww man, I wanted Ro-" but Hihara cut himself off, not wanting everyone to know about his crush on Kahoko. "Nevermind. I should just be happy with what I got."

"Benvolio (Romeo's Cousin) and the Prince shall be… Yunoki." Announced Kanazawa-Sensei. "Now, that might cause some problems in the script, as Benvolio and the Prince appear at the same time once or twice."

"That's okay Kanazawa-Sensei." Replied Yunoki. "I don't mind."

"I will be Friar Lawrence as none of you seem to be able to play an old monk," began Kanazawa-Sensei. "And that leaves Romeo too… Tsukimori Len."

"So be it." Said Tsukimori as he sighed.


	2. By Any Other Name Would Smell As Sweet

"You're Juliet in the Play

"You're Juliet in the Play?" asked Nao at lunch.

"Hai, answered Kahoko. "It's such a sad story. Juliet and Romeo kill themselves to be together."

"No," said Mio excitedly. "It's the violin romance! Who's Romeo?"

"Hino-san," Tsukimori cut in. "There's a rehearsal right now. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Gomen. I forgot." Kaho said as she got her stuff.

As they opened the door, Amou snapped a shot. "Perfect picture! This will make a wonderful front-page article! Juliet walking with her Romeo! It's the violin romance alright!" she said.

"Ahem," said Kanazawa-Sensei as he passed out scripts. "We start with Act I scene i."

"Part, fools! You know not what to do." Shouted Hihara.

"What art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Benvolio! Look upon thy death." Said Tsuchiura.

"I'm playing Mercutio." Said Hihara. "Yunoki has to play the prince, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Let's go over the script first." Replied Tsuchuira.

"H-H-How about you practice while we're going over the script." Fuyuumi said to Kaho.

"Oh, right." Said Kaho as she flipped to a random scene. Wrong choice. Act I scene v was the party scene where Romeo and Juliet meet (KISS!).

"My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Tsukimori said while Yunoki, Hihara, and Tsuchuira did poor jobs to keep their laughs to themselves. However, Tsuchuira frowned at ever word Tsukimori said while Hihara looked away at the lovey-dovey parts.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this, For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Kaho said.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Tsukimori said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Kaho replied.

"O, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray: Grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Tsukimori said.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Replied Kaho.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." Said Tsukimori. He then froze, staring at the script.

Kaho too, stared. But instead of freezing, her face turned an unhealthy shade of ruby red. "Gomene, Tsukimori-kun," She whispered as she closed her eyes and moved her face closer to his. Everyone stood speechless, as the space between Kaho's lips and Tsukimori's grew shorter and shorter…

"BRING!" went the bell, signaling the end of lunch break.

"Well then, we'll continue this after school. Be sure to get here right after school ends!" said Kanazawa-Sensei.

"Hai," everyone said too quickly. Apparently everyone was still in a state of shock at the sight of a (almost) kiss.

Kaho, still blushing, said, "Gomen, Tsukimori-kun." Tears fell fast down her red cheeks as she ran to class. "I can't believe I almost kissed _him. Tsukimori Len._ He must hate me now, and it's all my fault!" she thought.

"Now look what you did." Tsuchiura said to Tsukimori. "Some Romeo. You made Hino cry!"

"Why are you always so heated up when it comes to Hino?" replied Tsukimori.

"Because unlike you, I actually care about her!" said Tsuchuira, which made everyone stop, even Tsuchuira.

"Well, I'm going to class." Tsukimori said a moment later, breaking the silence.

**Author's Notes:** Please give your opinions on how to make this story better. Some plot ideas would be nice too. Sorry for such short chapters, writing long ones was never really my thing. Thanks for reading!

For some reason, some people are getting a ' "Your Juliet in the play ' as the first line. No matter what I try to do, it isn't going away. Please excuse the error. Thanks!


End file.
